


Sick Cover

by Shywriter33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Concern Gladion, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Sickfic, Stubborn Ash Ketchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: Ash gets sick and basically in Ash-like fashion, battles anyway.





	Sick Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Pokemon....if I did these two would be together.

Ash knew the minute he opened his eyes that he was for sure sick.

He was used to it, and honestly wasn't surprised. Traveling around different regions did that to a person. He could count on his hands the number of times he grew sick during travels.

When it came to sickness, it seemed there be one bad occurrence of sickness when on his journey. Mostly in fever or of a stomach ache, resulting from stun spore(you'd think he be immune the number of times he's been sprayed. Give him a volt tackle in the stomach and he's up once more, but spray a stun spore attack, and he's out for the count) and too much food.

It seemed the worst occurrence for his Alola journey of Pokemon journeys was upon him now.

His head seem to bleed in a mix of the Alola sun and the pain of what seemed like a thousand thunderbolts.

Yep, it was one of those sicknesses.

Ash grudged, slowly but surely got up and got ready for another day of training.

Of course he wasn't gonna stay in bed! The league was just about to start, and after facing Guzma, Ash knew he had to train harder then ever if he was going to win.

There was no way he was going to loss, especially do basically a grown up version of Paul(the old one at least, Ash has been in contact with him since the Sinnoh league and he's defiantly changed).

He thought of possibly bringing back some of his old pokemon, like he did in said league as he grudged on to the school. He was luck that Burnett had already left to the Aether Foundation, and Kukui had an early meeting about the league and was going to school later.

Pikachu could defiantly sense his lack of emotion and energy, then again, he's known Ash through all the sick stages of his journey.

"Pikapi."

Ash looks down at his Kanto starter as their trudging down the dirt road, Rowlet and Meltan sleeping soundly in his backpack alongside Lycanroc and Torracat's pokeballs.

"I'm fine Pikachu, not letting some small cold stop me now."

Pikachu frowned, worrying as he could see his trainer's skin turn paler, his voice getting hoarser, and boy was he so stubborn!

"Hey Ash." Ash smiles softly, his spirits seeming to finally rise up a bit as he saw Gladion.

Everyone always assumed he was super dense when it came to romance kind of love, but joke was on them. Ash just pretended over the years, mainly so he could focus more on his Pokemon and the journey itself.

Though another reason was of his mother. He never knew his father, being told how great of a trainer from his mother, alongside side tips was all he knew of the man. He remembered every Father's day, his mother sobbing and weeping all night.

It's what made him act dense in the first place, he didn't want anyone to be in such a situation, and he for sure wasn't ready for any sort of relationship.

So it stinks when your fever reducing and hallucinate in front of your crush and all the adrenaline sparks out.

"Hey Gladion! Wanna battle some more?" Ash smiled brightly, his vision blacking out in the corners of his eyes, but all he focused on was the bright blond in front of him.

Gladion on the other hand, was getting suspicious of the Kanto native. He could see beads of sweat lick across the boy's face, despite seeing before Ash have been used to the Alola weather that this hadn't occurred for awhile.

Plus Ash seemed to be much paler, paler then him, and the glassy look in his chocolate brown eyes didn't help the image.

"I don't know Ash...…are you sure your up for it this morning?"

Ash's eyes go wide and nods extensively, Pikachu(who appears at the boy's side) and Gladion worried it might come off.

"Of course! I'm always ready to battle! Right buddy?" Ash turns to the electric rodent, who just sighs and looks away, "Okay.....Lycanroc is rearing to go!"

With that the boy rushes over to one of the battlefields in the school yard.

Gladion sighs as he walks slowly over to the other side of the field, suspicious and worried(not that he'd admit out loud the last part) as he was he couldn't deny the adorable battler a challenge.

"Go Lycanroc!" Both trainers released their different versions of the wolf pokemon, both rearing for battle as Ash's smirks in rivalry.

Gladion's Lycanroc though, could see his trainer's crush(it was so obvious) and opponent look much worst then when the wolf last saw him.

Ash's Lycanroc looked confused and titled his head at the red wolf, just what was his deal?

The dark type gestured behind the dusk wolf, towards the trainer whom now looked wobbly on his feet.

Lycanroc turns, his eyes widen as he saw his trainer's horrid condition. Quickly forgetting the battle, the wolf rushes over to Ash, his rival moments later.

It was Gladion though, that through adrenaline or sheer worry, he didn't know, he rushed and managed to catch the Chosen One before he fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, I could continue this, but on the other hand if you all like to feel free to! We could have mashes of AUs of what happens next, it be fun! :p


End file.
